The invention relates to a clutch disc for a motor vehicle friction clutch and especially a clutch disc with axially sprung friction lining plates.
From British Patent No. 1,170,215 a clutch disc for the friction clutch of a motor vehicle is known which carries friction lining plates axially on both sides of a lining carrier disc held on a hub. The friction lining plates consist of sintered material and are fitted directly on the lining carrier disc on the side facing the engine of the motor vehicle, while on the side facing the gearing of the motor vehicle they are secured with the aid of axially resilient spring segments on the lining carrier disc. The spring segments are domed in the circumferential direction of the lining carrier disc and have in their middle rectangular projections which engage in complementarily formed recesses of the lining carrier disc and guide the spring segment non-rotatably but axially movably on the lining carrier disc. The torque loading capacity of a clutch disc of this kind is however limited, especially since nevertheless a relative rotation of the friction lining plates and the lining carrier disc can occur, which undesiredly influences the operating behaviour of the clutch.
From German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,063,881 a further clutch disc for a motor vehicle friction clutch is known in which lining carrier segments protruding in star form radially from the external circumference are integrally formed on the lining carrier disc, which is held on a hub. The lining carrier segments are domed in the circumferential direction and carry complementary lining carrier segments domed likewise in the circumferential direction but in the opposite direction on their concave side. The mutually associated lining carrier segments are narrowed in the region of the transition to the external circumference of the lining carrier disc and connected by rivets with one another and if appropriate with the lining carrier disc. Friction lining plates, for example of a sintered material, are riveted on the convex, outwardly directed sides of the lining carrier segments, which are axially resilient in relation to one another. The power which can be transmitted through a clutch disc of this kind is however likewise inadequate for some utilization cases. In fact the danger of the occurrence of a relative movement of the friction lining plates and the lining carrier disc in the circumferential direction is reduced, but the danger exists that the clutch disc may warp under high thermal loading in the region of the lining carrier segments, which has a disadvantageous effect upon the operational behaviour of the friction clutch since the clearance distance of the friction clutch is normally slight.
Contrary to known clutch discs the invention provides a clutch disc for a motor vehicle friction clutch which is capable of high loading both mechanically and thermally.